Freya Mikaelson
General Information Freya Mikaelson was born in the tenth century and she is the oldest child of Esther and Mikael. She had a loving family and always remained by her brother Finn’s side after he was born and they grew up together. She was the apple in her father’s eyes and Freya loved her father a lot. He hadn’t been a cruel man towards her. She was about five years old when her mother was pregnant with her brother, Elijah. Her mother asked her to sing to Elijah while he was in her womb, so she did. Shortly after that, Dahlia ended up taking her away because of the original deal that Esther had made with her sister that allowed her to have children in the first place, which stated that she would take every first born child of the Mikaelson bloodline. Finn and Esther watched in horror as Freya was taken away from them. After she was taken away from her family, Dahlia used her to form a new line of connective magic. Her aunt was drawing magic from her while Freya’s own powers were increasing in strength because of the spell that they were performing. Once they were bonded, Dahlia became stronger than ever. Freya didn’t realize how strong her aunt was until members of a village accused her of witchcraft. Dahlia ended up killing men, women and children with just the wave of her hand. Her power only continued to grow stronger from that moment on. She wanted to take every first born child of the Mikaelson family in order to shape them into her own image and she would have an endless supply of power at her fingertips, but then she found out that Esther had turned her children into vampires, which ended up ruining the plans that she had to gain more power. Because of this, Dahlia demanded that Freya have a child of her own and she would take her first born so the child would be able to add onto her power. Freya didn’t want any child of hers to suffer the same fate that she had for so long, so she made a vow to herself to never fall in love and to never have a child of her own. Unfortunately the more she resisted her aunt, Dahlia fought harder to try to control her niece. Eventually, Dahlia ripped away the last small bit of freedom that she had by creating a spell where they would have eternal life, but they would have to sleep for a century and they would only be allowed to roam the earth for a year before having to sleep for another century. There had been a time where she considered ending up life so she wouldn’t be forced to continue living this terrible fate that she had been forced to deal with for so long. In the 1400s, she broke her vow and she fell in love with a man named Mathias and Dahlia allowed her to love him so she would end up giving her a first born child. Eventually, she became pregnant with a son, but Mathias wanted their child to be born free. Because of this, Dahlia ended up cursing him to death and Freya lost the one person that she had loved. Freya didn’t want her son to be born a slave, so she took a bottle of one of Dahlia’s poisons and drank the bottle so that her and her child wouldn’t have to suffer. She knew that if she died, she would finally have the release that she had been longing for, but Dahlia didn’t want her to die. When she awoke, she realized that she couldn’t be killed, but her child hadn’t been saved and her son ended up dying in her womb. In 1914, she became friends with Kol and became his “date” to a Christmas party that was occurring at the abattoir so she could finally see her family. Kol had no idea who she was. She briefly interacted with Rebekah before she made her way towards the rest of the Mikaelson family and Marcel Gerard on the staircase to make an announcement for Klaus’ speech but to her surprise, he made public of the chaos that Kol had created, and he daggered him in front of Freya. After that, she went to a cottage knowing that it would be the safest place for her century of sleep and she knew that her aunt wouldn’t find her there. Now, she has awoken from her slumber so she could walk the earth for a year again but this time, she made it her mission in order to find her siblings and tell them about Dahlia and her wrath. She is currently unaware of the fact that Klaus had a child, but now she wants to make herself known to her siblings and hope that she can finally have the family that she had wanted for so long. Category:Original Witch Category:Original Family Category:Characters